Boggling
by Scarlet Secret
Summary: Jean is injured and a visit from her most frustrating workmates gives her the opportunity to observe and advise.


Boggling

"Are they always this late?"

"Not down the pub."

"I suppose it doesn't help that they're only expecting to see me, I have a feeling they might be more punctual if they knew you were here Doctor."

Laura mentally added Jean's comment to her growing list of evidence that the DCS had a major chip on her shoulder about her relationship with the two detectives and chose not to answer.

She glanced around the living room once more – Jean's house was exactly how she had imagined it, neat and organised, displaying no evidence that the tasteful surroundings had actually been lived in and yet from her now semi-permanent seat on the sofa Jean seemed to be slowly building up an area of clutter around her. Laura would have found it funny had she not known how much pain the DCS was in with her slowly healing compound fracture and bruised ribs – she and the boys had been forced to gain a new respect for Innocent when she had tackled a particularly dangerous and evasive suspect down a flight of stairs to prevent his escape and the boys had agreed that they would give her their final reports in person. Laura herself had found last minute evidence to add to the case against the suspect and so was unexpectedly sat politely in Jean's living room waiting for them to arrive.

"Doctor, are you still with me?"

"What...oh yes, sorry. I was just looking at your lovely flowers."

Jean looked over at the ribbon clad bouquet bursting with pink and white roses with a glum acceptance.

"From Mr. Innocent, he's in Dubai at the moment."

Laura bit her lip. Jean sighed deeply and with what appeared to be a great effort turned her gaze back to Hobson.

"Between us I'll probably be fit enough to run a marathon by the time he gets back from this round of travelling. He's off to Moscow next, then Washington, London at which point he might deign to drop in for an evening before he heads back to Moscow."

Laura's face crumpled with confusion. What the hell was it that this man _did_ and could she ask without seeming too nosy? She was saved when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it; I'll put the kettle on too."

"Thanks Doctor."

Laura jogged down Jean's seeming endless hallway and opened the door to find two surprised Detectives carrying flowers and grapes.

"What a coincidence Doctor, we were just talking about you."

"Good things I hope?"

"Oh only the best, as usual."

"Ignore him, hello Laura."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek as had become his habit of late, she decided she'd worry about what he was up to and whether she wanted a part of it later. They followed her into the living room where, she was amused to note, Jean appeared to have attempted to do something with her hair and was rapidly stuffing a hairbrush down the side of the sofa.

"Hello Ma'am, how are you feeling?"

Lewis placed his flowers on the table in front of his superior and leaned in to kiss her cheek. For a moment Laura felt a pang of annoyance that she didn't care to explain but it was quickly overtaken by her amusement at Hathaway's face – he seemed to be considering whether he was expected to do the same. Eventually he did but without the casual charm that his superior had in spades and given Jean's seemingly in-built awkwardness they came very close to a more embarrassing kiss.

An awkward silence descended upon them all as the two coppers silently found seats. Jean, normally a great advocator of being quiet found that she couldn't stand the atmosphere.

"Are you lot free tonight?"

They all nodded immediately and Jean realised it was a stupid question really.

"Would you like to stop and keep me company for dinner? My treat...well," she reached into a draw next to the sofa and withdrew a stiff leather wallet, "Mr Innocent's treat."

Ten minutes later Hobson and Lewis had settled into adjoining chairs as Hathaway was sent to the kitchen to fetch wine and glasses. Laura smirked to herself – by the look of things Jean seemed to like having the younger man here to boss around.

At the same time Jean also smirked to herself, amused at how quickly the Doctor's had attracted Robbie Lewis to her side. Obviously, she thought, Laura liked having his undivided attention.

Hathaway returned and poured four glasses, passing them round however when he came to Jean's he momentarily pulled the glass away.

"Erm...I know it's not really my concern Ma'am but should you be drinking with your medication?"

"I'm not planning to operate any heavy machinery this evening James...You can even keep an eye on me if you like."

If Hathaway was surprised by this appeal he concealed it well and gracefully sat next to his DCS on the sofa, thoughtfully not intruding on his friends. He had a funny feeling he might not be welcome.

"How's your leg Ma'am?"

"Fine really. My ribs are much more painful and I swear I can feel them poking through my skin. Here feel..."

She grabbed his hand before he could react and placed it against her abdomen.

"What do you think?"

"Erm...I don't...That is, I think I can feel something yes, but surely the Doctor would be better..."

He shot out of his seat and Jean felt the pain in her ribs rise as she contained her laughter. Hathaway dashed over to the other two who took a moment to register that someone had intruded on their conversation.

"Doctor, I think you're needed over there."

Bemused Laura left her seat and moved next to the other woman.

"Are you in pain?"

"Only from preventative laughter."

Hobson furrowed her brow.

"I got him to touch my wounds. He's not a Thomas in the making - he would have run away with his tail between his legs."

The two women shared a laugh and Laura settled back into the sofa.

"Bless him. I think he wants to be like Robbie but doesn't know how."

On the other side of the room Jean watched her star DS laughing with her wayward DI and contemplated their interaction. Hathaway was sat not unlike Laura had been only moment before, leaning slightly forward and listening intently to any pearls of wisdom the older man might have to impart. For his own part Lewis was enjoying the conversation, not, she noted, nearly as much as he had been when the other woman had been sat next to him, but he was smiling and sipping his wine with a casualness she envied.

"He's young. He'll learn."

Jean failed to add that despite not being exactly young she herself was yet to learn the secrets that Robbie seemed privy to. Emboldened by the wine Jean turned to Laura and spoke before she could stop herself.

"Why have you never married?"

If she was taken aback by the question Laura concealed it admirably.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Married. You're an attractive woman and I'm sure more than one man has asked you?" Laura nodded vaguely at Jean's question. "But you're still single? It's such a shame."

"My sister married. Not too well if I'm honest and it rather put me off."

Jean nodded sagely.

"Well I can understand that. Being afraid I mean. Goodness knows my marriage has been a mixed bag."

Laura glanced over at the other woman, preparing to be irate but finding herself too amused by how much one glass of wine mixed with some medication had loosened Jean's tongue.

"What was he like I wonder?" Jean gestured towards Robbie with her wine glass. "When he was married?"

"Much the same as he is now. Less lonely."

"I bet he was a wonderful husband."

She amused herself with wistful thoughts of being married to a man like Robert Lewis. He would be thoughtful and sweet and entirely dependable but on the other hand, Jean thought suddenly, he was almost entirely hopeless in social situations, seemed unable to function without either Hathaway or Hobson to bounce off and really he was a bit too scruffy for her taste.

Oh well, she told herself, she needn't worry about the realities of Robbie Lewis anyway, it was just a little harmless daydream. She was so distracted by her frivolous thoughts that she didn't notice the sudden change in Laura's mood.

"Jean, don't take this the wrong way," suddenly the Doctor was a great deal closer to her than she really felt comfortable with and her voice had lowered to the sharpest whisper Jean had ever heard. "But leave Robbie alone."

"What?"

"You heard me – back off. He doesn't need the trouble of letting you down gently so don't bother."

For a second Jean wondered whether one of the side effects of her drugs was hallucinations, what in the world was this all about? Surely Laura didn't think she was seriously interested?

"I don-"

"Oh I think you do. Just leave him alone."

As the Doctor vacated the sofa she shot some words at the Sergeant that sent him shuffling over to Jean again.

"Erm...do you mind if I sit...?"

"Oh for god sake, I'm sorry about before. I've been bored to death stuck here on my own so I promise I won't put you in any awkward situations."

"Greatly appreciated Ma'am."

She smiled and topped up his glass.

"Now...what's the gossip? I've been out of the loop for three days and knowing those two they'd be completely inactive for years and then get together suddenly just to spite me."

Hathaway smirked knowingly.

"Did she warn you off?"

She looked over at him shocked and with a small smile he sat down beside her.

"I had it last week."

"From which one of them?"

She had meant it in jest but when Hathaway didn't answer and sipped his wine slowly her eyes widened.

"Hathaway?"

He smirked slightly and she laughed.

"On second thought perhaps I don't want to know. That was completely ridiculous; Laura just got the wrong end of the stick."

"Who knew she was so possessive?"

"Do you think if I ply them both with enough wine tonight they might start behaving like adults?"

"Doesn't alcohol traditionally have the opposite effect?"

"Baring in mind that we're talking about those two?"

Hathaway found he couldn't argue and instead returned to his glass.

"No it won't work. I've seen them get drunk together before and though lips might get looser it's primarily for gossiping purposed."

Jean glanced over at the pair and shook her head. She couldn't hear what they were talking about but Laura was leaning ever so slightly towards him again and the smile was yet to leave her face. Lewis was mirroring her actions and tentatively reached out a hand to take the Doctors.

"Oooh, James, are we witnessing the beginning of something do you think?"

Hathaway didn't answer; he seemed as transfixed on the scene as Jean was.

Suddenly Robbie removed his hand and looked awkward. Laura looked surprised and saddened and the two spectators both acquired expressions of disappointment.

"No, for god sake Robbie, what have you said now?"

"He _always_ says the wrong thing."

Jean's eyes briefly flickered to the younger man but her eyes were drawn back to the Doctor.

_Beautiful in her suffering...my god Robbie, you really are an idiot!_

Laura was on her feet and approaching them and it was all Jean could do not to order her back into her seat.

"I'm terribly sorry but I've got to go. Jean," she leaned down and kissed the other woman's cheek. "Speedy recovery, I'm sure you'll be back soon. Night James"

She had left the room before either of them could react. They heard the front door close and silence descended. Lewis seemed to be staring at the wall, willing it to give him some answers. Jean glanced over at Hathaway and saw him staring diligently into his wine glass – she sighed heavily and understood in a moment of clarity why she found the three of them so frustrating, not one of them was remotely forthright.

"Oh Robbie for god's sake go after her!"

Robbie reached towards the nearest vase and pilfered a flower, before grabbing his coat and waving vaguely, chased out of the door after the Doctor. From their position of the sofa Innocent and Hathaway saw him catch up with Laura before she could get into her car and after sharing a few smiles and comments that their observers couldn't hear he finally handed her the pink rose.

"Oh bless him, that was actually quite sweet." For whatever reason Jean found herself almost whispering, as though speaking any louder would interrupt the couple outside.

"She'll have to give him a lift," Hathaway replied in the same hushed tones. "We came together so he'll have to leave the car for me-"

After another few exchanges of words and smiles Robbie leaned down and kissed Laura's cheek before they both turned away and headed to separate cars. Jean boggled at the two of them and wondered how it was that they had the best clean up rate of anyone in the precinct. Apparently neither of them was able to see the glaringly obvious.

Next to her James let out a noise of indignation.

"Not only is he bloody useless but he's going to leave me stranded too!"

Jean couldn't help but smile at his tone. Still gawping at Lewis as he stood by his car watching the Doctor vanish into the night Jean reached for the wine bottle and topped up both their glasses.

"Should we fetch him inside?"

"He might need a minute."

In the ensuing silence a plan began to form in Jean's mind.

"Do me a favour James, go and have a fag and keep him out there till I wave."

If he found her instructions strange he didn't say anything and instead left his seat and the room. The moment she heard the front door close she pulled out her phone and was already ringing Laura Hobson when she spotted her Sergeant sparking up.

The Doctor's tone was irritated but Jean persevered nonetheless.

"Have I left something behind?"

"Robbie. Come back and fetch him, I don't want him lingering around my house all night moping."

"What?"

"You heard me Doctor. Actually in light of what you said earlier I'll make you a deal, either you come and get him or I get to make a move. You can't have it both ways."

She hung up the phone before Hobson could reply and bit her lip guiltily. She hoped that her fabrication had actually done the trick and Laura was driving back, or else she was probably going to be left with some egg on her face.

Hathaway came back inside and sat down next to her, smelling ever so slightly of smoke.

"Did he say anything?"

"He called himself an idiot twice and then ignored me so I came back in. Did you ring Hobson Ma'am?"

"Mmm, are they always like this?"

"Invariably."

"Must be hard."

"Suffering has its rewards. They're both brilliant. I've learnt more from them than anyone."

Jean contemplated the expression on his face and decided not to question him further.

"Is he coming back inside?"

"No idea. Hopefully if Hobson comes back she'll sweep him off his feet."

"_If_?"

"The last think one can ever be with those two is certain."

Jean gulped down half her wine.

"I don't know how you do it. I can feel the anxiety building from just one night."

"Perhaps I should be considered for a pay rise?"

"You're getting free food and wine tonight Hathaway, don't push it."

"Wouldn't dream of it Ma'am."

She rolled her eyes and focussed again on Lewis' pacing figure. Hobson couldn't have got far; she had to be here any minute.

"Ma'am, as a matter on interest what did you say to her?"

"I told her if she didn't come back I'd disregard her warning. Do you think it'll work?"

"I don't claim to be an expert on the female mind."

She laughed at his dry tones but didn't remove her eyes from Lewis. He was staring at the floor, looking more and more forlorn by the second.

"Come on Laura..."

As if on cue a car turned up Jean's drive and both she and Hathaway leaned forward in their seats, resuming their hushed tones.

"Come on Sir, don't muck it up now."

Outside Lewis seemed too shocked to react to her return and rolling his eyes Hathaway was quite prepared to believe that advancement was not on the cards. Next to him, Jean was not quite so pessimistic.

"It has to be her. He'll wait forever but she has to make the first m-"

Hobson had wound her arms around Robbie's neck and pulled him down for a kiss before Jean could finish. Hathaway lifted his drink and clinked it against Jean's stationary glass, breaking the woman's gaze from the window.

"I congratulate you Ma'am, one phone call and we have lift off."

"Never underestimate the effectiveness of telling another woman you're going to invade her territory."

"Territory? Inspector Lewis?"

"Yes, strange as it may sound," Jean glanced out the window at the kissing couple. "I think she's starting to let herself be in love with him."

Hathaway furrowed his brow slightly but didn't comment. Sighing Jean decided to elaborate without being prompted.

"She's loved him for ages James, any idiot can see that, well..." she gestured to the man outside. "Except that one apparently."

"He's been grieving."

"Exactly. And Laura's a good enough friend to wait but my word if she'd been properly in love for all this time then she would have gone mad."

"I never thought he'd look at another woman."

"That's because you're too young to know what it is to be really lonely."

"So she loves him now."

"She'll let herself love him. I could explain this James but I've had too much wine and really it's something better learnt with time."

"Duly noted Ma'am."

She glanced at him.

"I don't know if I object to or rather like being the baby of this particular family."

Jean smiled to herself, very pleased that she was being included in the group.

"Don't worry, I'll look after you. About tonight though, do you want a taxi or the spare room? Baring in mind that there's still food coming here and I've got lots of wine to drink."

"How can I say no to free food and wine?"

"A wise decision. I'd have been left with enough food to feed four and I can't tell you what a bad idea that is for me."

Hathaway drained his wine glass and watched the Inspector weave his arm around the Doctor's waist as they walked to her car. He was too happy for his friend to continue being envious.

"I'm not going anywhere Ma'am."

He gave her his most winning smile and proffered his glass one more.

Jean blushed slightly but smiled.

End.


End file.
